Big Brothers of Corona/Gallery
Images from the Tangled: The Series episode, "Big Brothers of Corona". Concept Art Angry and Red concept.png|Concept art by Bobby Pontillas Big Brothers of Corona concept 2.jpg Screenshots Big Brothers of Corona 41.png|Eugene and Lance hiding behind a portrait of themselves Big Brothers of Corona 77.png Big Brothers of Corona 78.png Big Brothers of Corona 79.png|Rapunzel and Pascal setting a trap Big Brothers of Corona 80.png Big Brothers of Corona 27.jpg|Cassandra caught in Rapunzel's trap Big-Brothers-of-Corona-1.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-2.png Big Brothers of Corona 42.png Big Brothers of Corona (15).jpg Big Brothers of Corona 43.png|Eugene and Lance catch the Silent Striker Big Brothers of Corona (7).jpg Big Brothers of Corona (6).jpg Big-Brothers-of-Corona-3.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-4.png|"They're children?" Big-Brothers-of-Corona-6.png|"Figured that out by yourself?" Big-Brothers-of-Corona-5.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-14.png Big Brothers of Corona 44.png|"We can't send two children to jail." Big Brothers of Corona 45.png Big Brothers of Corona 46.png|The Captain tricks Lance and Eugene into taking the children under the wing Big-Brothers-of-Corona-7.png Big Brothers of Corona (5).jpg Big Brothers of Corona 47.png Big Brothers of Corona 48.png|Rapunzel and Nurse Pascal Big Brothers of Corona 50.png|Cassandra with a broken leg Big Brothers of Corona 52.png|Pascal drags Rapunzel away Big-Brothers-of-Corona-15.png|Cassandra goes to sleep Big Brothers of Corona 53.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-16.png Big Brothers of Corona 54.png|Red and Lance are getting along... Big Brothers of Corona (4).jpg Big Brothers of Corona 55.png|...But not Angry and Eugene Big Brothers of Corona 56.png|Angry insults Eugene Big Brothers of Corona 57.png|"We were the original Strikers!" Big Brothers of Corona 59.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-17.png|"Who do we know that's both scary and ugly?" Big Brothers of Corona 60.png Big Brothers of Corona 61.png Big Brothers of Corona 62.png Big Brothers of Corona (3).jpg Big Brothers of Corona 63.png|Unable to get any sleep Big-Brothers-of-Corona-18.png|Cassandra with a pillow tied around her head Big Brothers of Corona 64.png Big Brothers of Corona 65.png Big Brothers of Corona (2).jpg Big-Brothers-of-Corona-19.png|Rapunzel meets Red and Angry Big Brothers of Corona 66.png|"Long hair and brains? Good for you." Big Brothers of Corona 67.png Big Brothers of Corona 68.png|Red meets Pasal Big Brothers of Corona 69.png|Pascal blends into Red's hair Big Brothers of Corona 70.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-20.png|"Can he turn into any color?" Big-Brothers-of-Corona-21.png|Surprised to hear Red speak Big Brothers of Corona 71.png|"Sometimes it's like he's not even there." Big Brothers of Corona 74.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-22.png|The girls like Pascal Big Brothers of Corona 75.png|Eugene tucks Angry into bed Big Brothers of Corona 76.png|Red asleep on top of Lance Big-Brothers-of-Corona-23.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-24.png|Rapunzel startles Cassandra Big Brothers of Corona 28.jpg Big Brothers of Corona 29.jpg Big-Brothers-of-Corona-10.png|Rapunzel's tiara has been stolen Big Brothers of Corona (8).jpg Big Brothers of Corona 30.jpg Big Brothers of Corona 11.jpg Big Brothers of Corona (9).jpg Big Brothers of Corona 31.jpg|Red and Angry caught by the Baron's thugs Big Brothers of Corona 32.jpg|The Weasel Big Brothers of Corona 33.jpg Big Brothers of Corona (1).jpg Big Brothers of Corona (14).jpg Big Brothers of Corona (10).jpg Big Brothers of Corona (11).jpg Big Brothers of Corona 34.jpg Big Brothers of Corona (12).jpg Big Brothers of Corona (13).jpg Big-Brothers-of-Corona-8.png Big Brothers of Corona 35.jpg|Angry and Red's stolen loot Big-Brothers-of-Corona-9.png Big Brothers of Corona 36.jpg Big-Brothers-of-Corona-25.png Big Brothers of Corona 37.jpg|Angry given Eugene's hair comb Big-Brothers-of-Corona-26.png Eugene and Lance - Big Brothers of Corona.jpg Big Brothers of Corona 38.jpg Big Brothers of Corona Tiara.png Big Brothers of Corona 39.jpg Big Brothers of Corona 40.jpg Category:Tangled galleries Category:Episode galleries